


The Island of Dr. Moreau (fake pictures)

by mr_hyde_06



Category: Island of Lost Souls (1932), The Island of Dr. Moreau (1977), The Island of Dr. Moreau - H. G. Wells
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_hyde_06/pseuds/mr_hyde_06
Summary: Mу fake covers for movies "Island of Lost Souls" (1932) and "The Island of Dr. Moreau" (1977, with Barbara Carrera)





	The Island of Dr. Moreau (fake pictures)

[](http://img135.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=951523341_island_of_lost_souls_uncut_1_123_474lo.jpg) [](http://img287.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=951525617_island_of_lost_souls_uncut_2_123_256lo.jpg) [](http://img196.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=951529444_island_of_lost_souls_uncut_3_123_380lo.jpg)  


[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1431803663) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=731177127) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=829306877) 

[](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1135112421) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=215233738) [](https://www.imagefap.com/image.php?id=1848287021) 


End file.
